Has Que Tu Ángel Nunca Se Baya
by YamixYugi Neko
Summary: 3 ángeles pelearan contra la oscuridad, pero no sera nada facil ya que en esa batalla tendran que protegre la vida que llevan dentro.   un asco de summary, pero no se preocupen que la historia es mas entretenida XD asi que leanla


Advertencia:Lemon Mpreg, cambio de personalidad y muerte d eun personaje(el maloo jiji)

YamixYugiNeko:OLA! aqui les traigo otro fic espero que els guste

Neko:y un consejo, esten serca de un baño y no beban nada mientras lean este fic .

_**Llegando a Nuestro Objetivo**_

A las afueras de Egipto se encontraban viajando 3 chicos y un niño, al parecer llevaban dias viajando y no avian descansado casi nada y tampoco habian comido casi nada pero por muy extraño que sea al niño eso no le afectaba en lo mas minimo

Ryou:ya no puedo mas...-decia callenaod de rodillas en la arena

Malik:si lo se pero tenemos que seguir

Yugi:es sierto asi llegaremos mas rapido

Light:baya nunca pense que 3 angeles estuvieran cansados jajaja

los 3:callate!

Ryou:aun no entiendo como es que esto no te afecta a ti tambien

Light:yo aun tengo mis poderes y soy su consejero y guardian asi que no me pueden quitar los poderes jajajajaja que desgracia tienen ustedes

los 3:callate!-decian furisos querian matarlo peor si lo aisna podrian arruinar todos sus planes-no te matamos por que aun no nos as dicho toda la mision

Light:eso quiere decir que no me matan para su combeniencia-decia mirandolos con ojitos llorosos

los 3:SI!-decian sin mostrar compacion por el niño el cual los miraba con ojos llorosos y al ver que no funcionaria fruncio el ceño y se cruzo de brazos

Light:ustedes son muy malos con un pequeño niño indefenso

los 3:de eso nada, tu eres capas de cuidarte solito y sin ayuda de nadie

Light:pesados, ja bueno si siguen con esa actitud no les dire como conseguir alimento y mucho menos en que consiste la mision ya que solo saben que tienen que vencer a la oscuridad pero yo no le e dicho donde?, cuando?, a que ahora?, verdad?-les decia sabiendo que no responderian

los 3:Tuche...

Light:JAJAJAJAJA! bien continuemos-decia para luego dar un paso y esperar a que los otros le siguieran

Ryou:no puedo dar ni un paso mas-decia parandose y recargandose en Malik-me podrias llevar

Malik:si podria pero solo hasta que te recuperes entendido-y ve como

Ryou asiente asi que lo toma en brazos y en unos segundos se queda dormido-bien vamos

Light:yo tambien tengo sueño-asi que salta a los brazos de Yugi y se transforma en un bebe de 1 año imedio asi que Yugi no tiene mas remedio que tomarlo en brazos antes que callera al suelo

Yugi:este sera un largoooo largoooo viaje-decia tomanod mejor a Light y empezar a caminar junto a Malik

Malik:opino lo mismo-decia para seguir caminando

**En El Palacio**

Yami se encontraba revizando unos papeles donde devia poner le sello real, cuando ve como su primo Seto entra por la puerta y el lo mira y vuelve a poner atención a sus papeles

Seto:oye primo acaban de avisar que unos esclavos del reino vecino se escaparon y segun dice la gente que se dirije asia aqui-decia para luego mirarlo y ver que solo asentia y ponia los sellos

Yami:y eso que

Seto:que aremos con los esclavos una vez que lleguen

Yami:traerlos al palacio y desde ahi seran nuestro esclavos...-decia para fruncir el seño al leer uno de los papeles y mascullo algo que Seto no alcanzo a escuchar y puso el sello real

Seto:bien entonces te dejo para que sigas asiendo lo que hace-se gira y se va de la habitacion dejando a Yami dentro de esta

**Con Los Chicos**

Malik:ya se esta poniendo el sol, deveriamos buscar un refujio y dormir

Yugi:tienes razon..-en eso empieza a mirar en donde podrian pasar la noche hasta que ve una cueva a unos mtros de ellos-oye Malik mira aya ahi una cueva podriamos dormir en ella

Malik:si creo que es una buena idea vamos..-asi los dos comienzan a caminar asia la cueva junto a Yugi, una vez que estuvieron dentro Yugi saca de su pequeña mochila unas mantas y las pone en el suelo y luego deja Light ensima de estas y Malik deja a Ryou al lado de este

Yugi:wwwaaa! ahora solo nos falta poder entrar en el palacio y aahhh... buscar quien podria ser el enemigo ahh...-decia mientras bostezaba y Malik tambien se le unio

Malik:si pero mejor aaahhh... deveriamos dormir un poco aahhh...-decia mientras se estiraba y se acostaba al lado de Ryou y Yugi se puso entre Ryou y Malik asi abraza el brazos de cada uno y se quedan dormidos...

A La Mañana Siguiente

Ryou empezo a despertarce y se percato de que los otros aun dormian asi que se estiro sin que los otros despertaran y se levanto dejanod a los otros todabia dormian, miro asi su lado y vio una araña y grito

Ryou:WWWWAAAA!-eso iso que todos despertaran y se pararen al lado de Ryou, Light aun tenia sueño asi que aun seguia como bebe asi que como pudo se levanto y se puso al lado de los otros

Malik:que susede

Ryou:U-U-UN-UNA A-A-A-ARA-ARAÑA!lo grito mientras se aferraba a Yugi

Yugi:UN ARAÑA? WWWAAA!-y se aferro a Ryou con cascaditas en los ojos al igual que el otro

Malik:jajajajaa se asustan por una araña, jajajaja baya que son cobardes los 2

los 2:callate y matala!-decian como si de una damicela en peligro se tratara

Malik:esta bien pero no griten!-casi se queda sordo por los gritos que pegaban sus hermanos con tan solo ver una araña, asi que con la mirada empezo a buscar dicha araña y la encontro en una pared y se sorprendio de lo grande que era asi que con mucho cuidado de no ser picado por la dicha araña se emepezo a hacercar a ella y con una roza la mata-ya la mate asi que no se pongan como niñas!

los 2:a quien le dices niña! - decia ofendidos

Light:callense! - decia un pequeño de 4 años

Malik:por qu etan pequeño nee...-decia con burla

LIght:silencio, es qu econ sus gritos no pude dormir bien y no he podido recuperar toda mi fuerza ais que esta es el maximo de la transformacion ais que por culpa de ustsedes tendre que domrir mas y me tendran que llevar, aun que eso no suena tan mal..-deica para transformarse en bebe otra vez y Ryou que estaba mas serca lo agarra

Malik:mejor nos vamos ya que pronto llegaremos y tengo hambre

los 2:hai! vamos!-asi los 4 salieron de la cueva y tomaron rumbo a Egipto donde se tendrian que infiltrar como esclavos ya que en el castillo se encuentra la oscurida dy tendran que buscarlo sin ser descubiertos.

Luego de mas de 2 horas llegaron al cairo y por fin podrian comer ydescansar un poco mas y asi depsues caminar hasta que los guardias los atraparan y llevaran ante el faraon y poder entrar en el palacio

Malik:al fin! - decia mientras caminaba asia un puesto de comida donde compro un poco y empezo a comer mientras qu elos otros tambien lo asian aun que a Ryou le costaba ya que traia a Light en sus brazos, luego de comer empezaron a pasear y asi estubieron horas hasta que se iso de noche y los guardias ya sabian que venian unos esclavos a la ciudad asi que empezaron a buscar y los chicos al verlos fueron de imediato a pasearse por donde estaban ellos, bueno Light ya se abia combertido en niño pero como era de noche volvio a ser un bebe y esta vez le toco a Malik cargarlo, los guardias al verlos fueorn de inmediato a donde ellos y los detubieron

guardia1:alto ahi!-decia mientras se hacercaba a ellos y le opnia esposas a cada uno bueno Mlaik no se dejaba-ustedes son los esclavos verdad, asique iran donde el faraon

guardia2:y tu rebelde quedate quieto!-decia para percarlo del brazo y tratar que pusiera las manos en la espalda

Mlaik:y que si somos los esclavos! a mi nadie me esposa!-decia mientras se safaba de los guardias cunado vio como Ryou y Yugi lo fulminaban con la mirada

los 2:MALIK!

Malik:ha..hai!-decia para despues dejar ver al bebe en sus brazos-por eso no me pueden esposar ya que tengo a un bebe! - decia mientras empezaba a caminar junto con sus hermanos y los guardias quedaron con la boca abierta y sorprendidos y se quedaron aun mas cuado los chicos dijeron...

los 3:vamos que esperan!-decia mientras ellos mismo ivan camino al palacio dejando a los guardias atras muy sorprendidos, nunca en sus vidas avian visto a unos esclavos como ellos

guardia1:tenemos que tener cuidado con ellos

guardia2:aja!-decia mientras asentia y comenzaban a seguir a los chicos los cuales a estaban bien adelantados-oye y quien sera ese bebe

guardia1:no se pero espero que esto no le traiga problemas al faraon ya que no hay ningun bebe en el palacio y no creo que nuestro faraon tenga paciencia para bebes y mucho menos Seto

guardia2:tienes razon, me compadesco de ese bebe, espero que no le pase nada malo

guardia2:ademas el no tiene la culpa de estar con esos esclavos

guardia1:sierto..-decia mientras asentia con la cabeza, asi se dirijieron al palacio.

Una vez llegaron al palacio los guardias entraron con los chicos y se detuvieron en las puertas que daban a la habiatcion del trono real

guardia1:esperen aqui-asi los 2 guardias entraron al la habitacoin del trono real-mi faraon emos encontrado a los esclavos

Yami:mm... muy bien que entren

guardia1:entendido mi faraon!-asi sale y le dice a los chicos que entren y ellos entran aunque los guardias fueron un poco bruscos y los empujaron asinedolos caer bueno Malik como pudo quedo de pie para no despertar a Light por que deseguro se pone de mal humor

Malik:tengan mas cuidado!-a los guardias se les avia olvidado lo dle bebe ais que se apenaron y salieorn de la habitacion

Yami:asi que ustedes son los esclavos que escaparon de las tierras vecinas?

Ryou:te..tengo miedo-decia poniendose detras de Yugi el cual estaba detras de Malik

Malik:mm... y que piensas hacer con nosotros

Yami:no es obio?..-decia con sarcasmo, en eso entra corriendo Marik y Bakura y se escondieron detras de Yami quienes tenian un chichon en la cabeza - pero que demonios...?

Seto:AHI ESTAN!-decia con piedras en las manos listo para tirarlas

Yami:peor que esta pasando aqui, no ven que estoi ocupa-

Marik:dile a tu primo que nos deje tranquilos

Bakura:no es nuestra culpa que el rubio te dejara en vergüenza-decian aguantando la risa

Seto:CALLENSE!-y les tira las piedras(y el maldito tiene una punteria tan buena que le dio de lleno en la cabeza otras vez a los 2)-eso les pasa por molestarme!-decia echo una furia para depsues salir de la habitacion dejando a un Yami desconsertado y a dos idiotas semi inconsientes

Yami:y ahora en que se metieron!

los 2:peor no fue nuestra culpa!

Yami:de que?

los 2:de lo que le paso!

Ymai:y que le paso?-se le estaba acabando la paciencia

los 2:lo qu ele paso!

Yami:GGRR! idiotas peor qu ele paso!-decia parandose del trono y caminando a donde estaban ellos

Bakura:es que Joey

Marik:lo dijo que era un saserdote de cuarta

Bakura:y le dio un buen golpe que lo dejo en el suelo

Marik:y se fue!-decia ocn miedod e perder la cabeza

Yami:y eos fue todo?-decia incredulo

los 2:SII!-decian para depsues mirar asi un lado y ver a los otros chicos que los mmiraban incredulos

Malik:parece que nos venimos a meter en un palacio de locos-le susurro a sus hermanos

los 2:asi parece-decia mientras asentian los 3

Yami:ah! en eso estaba ocupado! hasta que ustedes llegaron

los 2:y que estbas asiendo

Yamio:GRR! no interrumpan mas y quedennse callados

los 2:mm... esta bien

Yami:mmm...es sierto, apartir de hoy ustedes seran esclavos de egipto

Bakura:asi que ellos son esclavos

Marik:esos que dijiste que se escaparon del otro reino

Yami:asi es-decia mientras vei a los chicos ellos trian unas capas pero se los podia ver la cara y los ojos lo que no se podia ver era su cabello y su fisico y tal parece que el mayor de los 3 tenia algo debajo de la capa y lo tenia entre sus manos, en eso a Marik se le ocurre una idea

Marik:oye faraon se me ocurrio una idea

Bakura y Yami:al fin tu cerebro funciona!

Marik:ja ja muy gracioso, peor hablo enserio, por que no esos esclavos se combierten en nuestros esclavos personales

Yami:mmm... me parece una buena idea pero primeor que se presenten no?-miro a los otros chicos y empezo a hablar-muy bien digan sus nombres y saquense las capas...-dicho eso los chicos se la sacaron y Malik con un poco de dificultad por tener a Light en brazos pero lo logro, dejando a los otros con la boca abierta al darse cuentad eque se parecian mucho a ellos y ademas qu etenian un bebe

Malik:yo me llamo Malik y soy el hermano mayor de ellos

Ryou:yo me llamo Ryou y soy hermano mayor de el-señala a Yugi - y menos por que Mlaik es el mayor

Yugi:yo soy Yugi y soy el menor de los 3

Light:"parece que llegaron jijiji les complicare un poco las cosas jejeje"-asi Light se empieza a mover y se pone a llorar-BBUUAAAAA! BBBBBBUUUAAAAA! BBBUUAAA! BUUAAA!-todos prestaron la mirada a Light el cual no dejaba de llorar y Malik como podia loe staba calmando pero no queria

Malik:"maldito guardian me las pagaras muy caras cunado tenga mis poderes de regreso"-mira a Light y lo empieza a meser-vamos no llores por favor-decia tratando de sonreir

los 3:un bebe!..-decia los otros que estaban mirando a los chicos que trataban de aser callar a Light, hasta que...

~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~

YamixYugiNeko:espero que les aya gustado este fic XD se me ocurrio mientras veia una peli y cuando daban reclames leia unas historias y asi se me ocurrio la idea XD

Neko:jijijiji esperamos sus comentarios y recuerden es decision de ustedes si quieren conti...

las 2:hasta la proxima Bye-Bi


End file.
